


子债父偿

by Godusevpn



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godusevpn/pseuds/Godusevpn
Summary: 鲁邦在同学峰不二子的怂恿下向赌场的黑钱出手了，但他没想到那些人早就盯上了自己的养父。注意：含大量抹布次情节，小爸文学，16岁鲁x36岁次，大概两千字的口嗨低俗文。
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 3





	子债父偿

那群人气势汹汹地闯入酒吧时，次元只单纯地以为是有人来闹事，这种事情是保安负责解决的，跟自己没什么关系。  
直到那群人叫出他的名字，随后黑压压地围上来。  
“你是鲁邦那小混蛋的监护人吧，那小混蛋偷了我们的东西。”  
次元大介很惊诧，表示鲁邦虽然不同于其他孩子，但绝不会去干违法的事。但那些人似乎一开始就没想听次元的任何解释，他们合伙按住次元，用沾满氯仿的毛巾捂住次元的口鼻。次元挣扎无果，被麻醉剂渐渐夺走了意识。  
次元大介的意识稍稍回笼时，寒意劈头盖脸地袭来，因为那些人在往他头上泼冰水。  
次元被那些人绑起来吊在横梁上，双手被反剪在身后。西装外套已经被那些人扒下来扔到哪里去了，身上薄薄的白衬衫已经被打湿了，隐隐显出因寒冷而挺立的乳头。  
“醒了？”有人抓住次元的头发，强迫次元抬起头与他对视：“那就来还你家的小混蛋的债吧。”  
“可我现在被你们绑着，怎么去拿钱啊。”  
“别想耍花招，我们已经决定好了，这部分损失就用你的屁股来偿还”那人说着，狠狠拍了拍次元的屁股。  
“你们说，是先享用他的嘴好呢，还是享用他的屁股好呢？”那群人哄笑起来，不知谁说了这么一句：“我们干脆一起上，想操哪儿就操哪儿好咯。”  
半秒的沉寂过后，人群躁动了，比之前更加狂热，他们一拥而上。有人用早已备在手里的剪刀剪开次元的西装裤，隔着内裤用力揉次元的屁股。有人将阴茎贴上次元的头发，缓缓磨蹭着。次元厌恶地撇过头，这个举动惹怒了那个人，短促清脆的耳光声在空旷的室内回荡了好几圈。  
“喂，杰克，你要是把他弄坏了，兄弟们可就爽不了了啊。”  
“无所谓，要是他真不行了，咱们就开始录，有的是人喜欢看被折磨到半死不活的玩具。”  
两个铁制的夹子，上面还坠着颇有分量的石头，这对沉重的乳夹把次元的乳头扯得通红。系在横梁上的绳子很重很结实，可那些人故意让其晃起来，那对乳夹也随其摆动，次元一度有了一种乳头要被撕扯下来的错觉。  
有几人已经在旁边打起了飞机，带头的人走到次元身后，直接插进次元的后穴。突如其来的插入带来的只有疼痛，次元全身都紧绷着，表情痛苦。  
“婊子，你是要夹断我吗？”那人用力拧次元的屁股，可没有丝毫的效果。  
“没意思，给他喂点好东西。”  
开口器和一管药物被递了过来，他们撬开次元的嘴巴，直接把药管伸到次元的喉咙处，推动活塞把药灌进去，这个过程与给宠物狗喂药的方法几乎一致。药物让次元脑子里混混沉沉的，双脚发飘，完全没了反抗的意思。那些人排着队操他，操他的嘴，操他的后穴。绳子晃悠起来，次元被夹在两人中间，嘴和屁股被轮流操弄。精液灌进他的后穴里，射进他的嘴里，滴在他的头发上、臀缝里，手指伸进后穴抽插一下能带出大量精液，那被蹂躏地可怜兮兮的后穴还没吃饱似的吸着手指不放。  
所有人几乎都射过一轮了，他们把次元放下来，让次元双腿大开着坐在地上，举起相机对着次元泥泞不堪的下半身和脏污的脸部咔嚓咔嚓拍照。拍完照片后，他们将相机放在桌上，开启录像模式。  
一人拿着鞭子靠近次元，次元被逼到墙角无路可退，伴随着清脆的声响，鞭子打在次元的会阴处。次元蜷缩起身子，马上又被那些人按住强行打开身体，柔软的穴口，被不间断拍打和抽打。  
“麦克，刚刚那些录下来的吗？”  
“录得差不多了，再录一段挑断他脚筋或砍断他的手的视频吧。”  
次元听见他们说话，但他已经动不了了，做不出任何反抗。远处隐隐约约好像有警笛声，次元以为自己是太害怕以至于听力出问题了。  
至于后面鲁邦领着钱形和一众警察进屋，次元也不会相信眼前所见是真实的。

“钱形警部，我父亲怎么样了？”  
“放心吧，他恢复的不错，不过我们必须考虑剥夺他对你的抚养权了。”  
“为什么？我不会找到比他更好的监护人了。”  
“我懂你的心情，鲁邦。可是你觉得，以他现在的心理状态，他还有能力抚养你吗？”

鲁邦趁着周末去找次元，连续按了几次门铃都无人来应。鲁邦翻出自己私藏下来的房门钥匙，打开门进去。屋子里静悄悄的，好像屋主不在。  
鲁邦在浴室里找到了次元，次元呆呆坐在浴缸里，听见鲁邦大声叫他才僵硬地转过头。鲁邦将手伸进浴缸，发现水已经凉透了。  
“鲁邦，你怎么来了，是新家不好吗？”一句简单的话，次元说的顿顿卡卡。  
“哪个监护人也比不上你好，次元，对不起，是我害你变成这样。我不该去偷什么......”  
“别伤心啊。”次元安慰鲁邦：“本来就有许多跟我有仇的人天天等着杀我，你反而找来警察救了我呢。我现在好好的，一点事都没有。”  
“你撒谎，你的洗澡水已经凉了，你这里，这里，全是伤痕。”鲁邦抚摸着次元身上的伤痕，伤痕一路延续到了下体，鲁邦的手指抚过次元的会阴和穴口时。次元明显哆嗦了一下。  
“鲁邦，住手，你不该......”  
鲁邦拔掉浴缸的塞子，让凉水流走，脱掉衣服进入浴缸，俯下身子细心温柔的舔弄次元的阴茎和会阴。没有想象中的痛感，倒是有点痒痒的。之前的不伦之欢让鲁邦大概了解了次元的敏感点，用舌头帮次元弄射一次后，鲁邦轻轻按压次元红肿的乳头，抱怨道：“真是过分，我以前怕把这乳头玩坏了，每次都克制着。”  
“鲁邦，别这样了，这不......”  
“嘘，次元，你现在已经不是我的监护人了。”鲁邦的手指抵在次元的嘴唇上：“所以，你现在能同意做我的恋人吗？”


End file.
